Lo que yo quiero de ti
by Dawny Snape
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy se ha sacrificado por sus seres queridos tomando un avada en lugar de Hermione Granger, eso garantizara que ambos tanto Lucius como Draco esten libres de Azkaban. Draco queda al ciudado de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger despertando deseos y sentimientos secretamente guardados. Que tendra que ver Lucius con Hermione?


**DISCRAMER: Nada de los personajes me pertenece solo esta linda historia.**

Señorita Granger...Señorita Granger...Hermione. Lucius zarandeaba un poco el hombro de la Castaña. Ella abrió los ojos tratando de enfocar su vista. Sr. Malfoy-. Ella trato de alejarse de él notando un dolor por todo su cuerpo a causa del Crucio de Bellatrix-. Tranquila Señorita, usted se ha desmayado-. Que paso?-. Hermione estaba confundida y veía semi borroso. Se encontraba en el suelo. Ahora recordaba todo. La mansión, a Bellatrix torturándola y a la Señora Malfoy interponiéndose entre ella y Bellatrix.

Giro su cabeza hacia una figura que se encontraba no muy lejos de ella. Narcissa Malfoyse encontraba al igual que ella, en el suelo con sus ojos abiertos. Pero esos ojos no la veían a ella ni a nadie. Estaban sin vida.

Hermione tuvo ganas de vomitar. Se olvido que aun seguía en el suelo y que Lucius Malfoy estaba agachado frente a ella hasta que le llamo la atención con un carraspeo y un gemido lastimero al ver a su esposa. Draco tambien estaba en el suelo desmayado-

Debe levantarse e irse con sus amigos, ahora. Bella despertara pronto y estará muy enojada-. Lucius se enderezo señalando hasta donde se encontraba su cuñada desmayada-. esta aturdida pero no durara mucho tiempo así. Levántese y vaya por sus amigos y retírese de aquí.

Hermione no lo pensó dos veces y se levanto como pudo, aun mareada pero con la decisión de un Griffyndor. Se giro por ultima vez hacia Lucius y sus ojos se encontraron, asintió y se fue.

DESPUES DE LA GUERRA.

Hermione corría por el ministerio hasta la sala en la audiencia de Lucius y Draco Malfoy. Hoy los enjuiciarían por los crímenes en la guerra. La castaña se sentó junto a Harry y Ron recuperando el aliento-. De que me perdí-. pregunto-. Draco tiene posibilidades con nuestro testimonio, pero el Sr. Malfoy le van a dar el beso del dementor, aun si se salvara del beso no creo que durara en Azkaban mas de un par de meses. Ya viste su semblante-. Hermione lo miro detenidamente. En efecto. El hombre estaba demacrado y mas flaco de lo que recordaba, tenia ojeras que denotaban varios días sin dormir. Estaba cabizbajo y no se movía para nada tratando de mimetizarse en el ambiente.

Nadie en esta audiencia testificara en favor del Sr. Lucius Malfoy-. dijo un miembro del Wizengamot sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos. El abogado del Sr. Malfoy se giro por el tribunal buscando alguna señal-. Yo lo hare-. Hermione se levanto de su asiento. Toda la sala se quedo en silencio. Lucius y Draco se giraron hacia ella, mientras que Harry y Ron la jalaban de la túnica para que se sentara. El ministro Kingsley la miro desde el estado-. Señorita Granger? acerquese-. la llamo. Hermione ignoro a sus amigos y camino hasta donde estaban Draco y Lucius Malfoy.

Señorita Granger, tengo entendido que usted fue torturada y marcada en la Mansión Malfoy-. Hermione paso saliva y llevo instintivamente su mano a su brazo izquierdo donde la loca de Bellatrix había escrito Sangre sucia, marcándola. Ese gesto de vulnerabilidad no paso desapercibido para Draco que quizo tomar su mano en apoyo-. Que tiene que decirnos a favor del Señor Lucius Malfoy?

La Familia Malfoy ayudo a que Harry, Ron y yo escapáramos de la Mansión. La Señora Narcissa Malfoy se interpuso entre el Avada Kadabra que Bellatrix me lanzo. Su hijo Draco aturdió a su tía y el Sr. Malfoy me despertó de un desmayus para que escapáramos rápidamente antes de que Bellatrix Lestrange despertara.

Se oyeron murmullos en la sala-. Silencio-. El ministro llamaba al orden-. Requerimos una prueba Señorita Granger-. dijo un miembro del Wizengamot. Hermione temblaba pero asintio-. Mis memorias-. La castaña dijo-. Traigan un pensadero-. dijo Percy Wesley a su derecha.

Despues de ver sus memorias y discutir el Wizengamot daba su veredicto:

Levántese el acusado-. El Sr. Malfoy de puso de pie-. Esta audiencia absuelve a Lucius Abraxas Malfoy quedando por un año en libertad condicional sin varita, neutralizando su núcleo mágico. Quedara a disposición del Ministerio-. Kingsley se interrumpió al ver a Harry Potter de pie-. Sr. Ministro si me permite, ya que Draco queda a mi cargo quisiera que tambien el Sr. Malfoy lo estuviera-. Kingsley negó-. no puede hacerse cargo de los dos, pero ya que son padre e hijo podemos permitir una visita de fin de semana. Sr. Malfoy-. El ministro lo llamo-. no abundan las segundas oportunidades. Sugiero que la aproveche y haga de su vida honorable y un buen ejemplo para su hijo.

Lucius asintio y se giro hacia Hermione-. Gracias-. le dijo en voz media tomando sus manos suavemente. Hermione retiro sus manos lentamente no queriendo tener mas contacto con el hombre.

Harry llego hasta Hermione y le dio un beso en la frente. Draco veía la escena receloso. Ahora tendría que compartir casa con su nemesis en la escuela-. Podrías llevar a Draco a la casa? aun tengo trabajo que hacer y firmar los papeles de liberación-. Harry le dijo a Hermione. Ella asintió mirando al pecho de su amigo. Harry le tomo la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo-. hablamos en la noche. Llegare a las 7 para cenar-. La castaña asintió girándose hacia Draco-. Vamos?-. Estiro su brazo hacia el. Draco le tomo la mano y camino junto a ella. La mano de ella se sentía delicada y por una extraña razón se sentía feliz.


End file.
